


Truth or Dare

by icestar663



Category: EOS 10 (Podcast)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Past Abuse, Truth or Dare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-13
Updated: 2016-08-13
Packaged: 2018-08-08 10:20:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7753891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icestar663/pseuds/icestar663
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Akmazian turns up in Ryan's room, suggesting they play truth or dare to learn more about one another.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Truth or Dare

“Truth or dare?”

Ryan jumped from his chair as Akmazian slid out of the air vent into his bedroom, “What the hell are you doing here?”

“Figured we don't know all that much about each other. And I'm curious about you, darlin'. Truth or Dare?” Akmazian grinned at him.

Ryan took a deep breath, “Truth? I dunno...”

“Okay,” Akmazian sat on the floor at the foot of Ryan's bed, “Your hair supposed to be that colour?”

Ryan ran his hand through his deep pink locks. This he could answer at least, “Yep. I have always been pink.”

“Suits you, darlin',” Akmazian smiled, patting the floor beside him.

Ryan sighed and sat down, “Why are we doing this?”

“Because I don't know you all that well. And I want to. Figured this way you get something in return. I promise I'll be honest with you. Whatever you ask.”

Ryan looked away, picking at the floor with his thumbnail as he thought about this, “So... truth or dare?”

“Truth.” Akmazian watched him.

“Okay. Who would you rather spend an hour locked in a room with. Jane or Levi?”

“Jane.” Akmazian said quickly, “The Royal Dishwasher owes me money. And as much as it'd be fun to be able to spend an hour making him perfectly clear on what I'm going to do to him if he doesn't get it to me soon, I think it's safer on everyone if it's Nurse Johns.”

Ryan laughed, “Yeah, fair enough. Truth.”

“What's one thing people do that pisses you off but you act like it doesn't?”

“Make me play stupid Truth or Dare games?” Ryan shrugged, “I don't know. Some days it feels like all I do is act like things don't bother me when they do.”

“Don't act with me.” Akmazian said seriously, “If I ever do anything you don't like, tell me. No matter how small. Last thing I ever want to do is upset you or make you uncomfortable.”

Ryan looked up and smiled slightly, “Thank you. It's just like, sometimes at work when there's a lot going on. Sometimes I just want to hide so I can process all the things I have to do. But it's so busy that I can't. And then Levi turns up with an imagined malady and I... sometimes I just can't.”

A rumbling purr alerted them to Morpheus' arrival a moment before he jumped into Ryan's lap, nuzzling at his chest and purring loudly.

“Morphy always seems to know though. So... thank you for him too.”

“You're welcome,” Akmazian said softly, petting Morpheus' ears. “My turn? Truth.”

Ryan watched him, “How'd you get that scar by your eye?”

Akmazian lifted his free hand to his face, “Shrapnel. Bomb went off and I ended up with a shard of metal slashed into my face. Lucky I've still got an eye, they said. Though it's never been as good as it used to be. Just got used to it.”

“Sorry.” Ryan looked down at Morpheus, “I- You can- Truth.”

“That scar on your chest. I saw it when Nurse Johns decided I needed to let her in here. How did you...?”

Ryan stiffened slightly, “An ex threw me through an upstairs window. There was a lot of glass and concrete. In a way, I'm lucky too. They could have done a lot worse to force me into hospital and out of their life. My dad made sure they had no way of contacting me after that.”

“Your father was a great guy.”

“Don't I know it.”

“Do you... ever regret asking him to help me?” Akmazian asked softly, scared of the answer.

“Isn't it cheating asking a second question?” Ryan teased lightly. “No. No I don't regret it. I mean... I miss him. All the time. But he believed in you, same as I do. Knowing that he trusted me enough to help... that means a lot.” He took a deep breath and looked up, “What's your real name?”

Akmazian seemed to be thrown for a moment before replying, “Robin. Robert Maas.”

Ryan frowned, “Seriously? Your name's Robin?”

“Yeah. What's wrong with that?”

“You go by Robin Hood. Are you actually serious? You've... you've been using your real first name as your alias for pretty much as long as I've known you?”

Akmazian opened his mouth to argue his case but then shrugged, “Hey, it worked. No one knows who I am.”

“Apart from me. Your name is actually Robin Maas?”

“Cross my heart, darlin'.”

Ryan rested his head back on the mattress and smiled, “Okay. Ask me something.”

Akmazian hesitated, biting his lip as he considered the question he wanted to ask most. “Do you... like me? Like, _like_ like me?”

“ _Like_ like you? What, are we in high school?”

Akmazian blushed, “I- no. Just... answer.”

Ryan blinked at him, “I... yes. Yeah I-I do like you. _Like_ like you.”

“I really like you too, darlin',” Akmazian admitted softly.

“I know you do.” Ryan said quietly. “So... truth or dare?”

Akmazian paused, “Dare.”

A grin spread across Ryan's face, “Kiss me.”

Akmazian's head shot up and he stared at him, “What was that?”

“You heard me. I just said I like you. And you said you liked me. So kiss me before I get freaked out by this whole thing.”

Akmazian shifted closer, visibly nervous. He paused again, his lips a brush away from Ryan's, “I...”

“If I have to close the gap here, you forfeit. Do you really want to lose at your own game?”

“This isn't a game any more, darlin'.” Akmazian smiled, kissing him. His eyes closed as he tried to take in all the sensation at once. The taste and smell and feel of finally being able to kiss Ryan. “Will you date me? I know it'll be hard but-” He stopped talking, silenced by Ryan's mouth claiming his own. And it was all the answer he needed.

 


End file.
